The Vampire FBI
by Shabby Abby
Summary: ABANDONED. AU: The BAU from the show Crminal Minds are actually twilight type vampires. How would Breaking Dawn have ended if the Cullens had some help from our favorite FBI agents? Contains minor Slash and Het. DM/SR PG/KL JJ/WL EP/AH, cannon twilight pairings
1. meet the cullens

**Okay so I had a really weird idea, what if the members of the BAU from Criminal Minds were Twilight type vampires. Then I decided to write the last bit of **_**Breaking Dawn**_** adding the BAU into it so here goes. I'm using the team of: Garcia, JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Prentiss and I'll have ReidxMorgan (so beware: slash) and PrentissxHotch. Also I'll try to include Will (as a vampire) but I don't see any way to add Henry :'( If you hate Twilight or the pairings I'm including just don't read this.**

}o{

The team had just finished a case in Port Angeles. They had arrested and convicted Adam Smith for burning down 7 shops, killing 4 people and injuring 10, and for hacking into nearby security cameras and copying footage of it. The team had been able to prove Smith guilty using the footage, not only did he have copies, to 're-live the fire', but after seeing Smith's reaction to watching the buildings burn there was no doubt in anyone's mind he had committed the crime. Not that the team had needed this proof, because they had a secret, they were vampires. Morgan was extremely strong, even for a vampire, Reid had an enormous IQ and never forgot things and Prentiss could see auras. Due to Prentiss's ability they had known the UnSub was guilty, his inner aura, which represented himself, was violent, cowardly and slightly crazy; his outer aura, which represented his emotions was guilty and obsessed with the fires.

"I know we finished the case," Hotch announced to his team joining them where they were all seated around a desk at the local police department.

"There's going to be a 'but'" Prentiss whispered to her friend and colleague Garcia, who was sitting next to her.

"But," Hotch continued, "There have definitely been multiple vampires killing people off the streets here." The team agreed, they would know, being extremely experienced 'vegetarian' vampires themselves. They struggled every day to be able to work near blood. "I would like to try and find out if anything big is happening, so we're staying here for a while." Everyone groaned, except Morgan and Reid who exchanged a look that probably had something to do with the fact they were dating and, due to lack of space, sharing a room. "So tonight we'll be on the streets," Morgan and Reid's faces fell, "Looking for vampires." Unfortunately no one could complain about the lack of sleep seeing as, being vampires, they didn't need it. Everyone nodded sadly except Garcia who asked hopefully if she would be staying at the hotel. Garcia was not really an agent, the only reason she was there was because of the hacking. They had felt her better able to track whoever had hacked the cameras more easily if she was on the scene. Hotch debated then said, since they would be going in groups she could join. He put himself with Prentiss, Reid with Morgan and Rossi with JJ and Garcia. "And guys, please treat this like you're at work-don't get distracted."

}o{

Prentiss and Hotch walked together down the streets of Port Angeles looking for a vampire. It was getting dark but that didn't really matter to them because, as well as not needing sleep, their night vision, all vision in fact, was better than average. The two held hands, pretending to be a couple. Not very difficult seeing as they were one.

"Don't you hate being out working on a night that could be better used doing…other things," Prentiss hinted.

"Emily," Hotch answered, trying to be stern, "We're working."

"Live a little, Aaron," she whined. "One kiss?"

"Fine," Hotch gave in, "But only one."

}o{

Morgan and Reid strolled down the streets of Port Angeles talking, joking but at the same time scanning the small crowds of tourist for vampires.

"Did you know that despite the fact vampires prey on humans there so many more of them then us that only about 0.0002 percent of the population of Europe, which has a majority of the world's vampires at about 1500, are vampires?" Reid asked.

"Wait a sec Pretty Boy, you're telling me that you _do_ know about everything, even facts about us well hidden vampires?" Morgan teased.

"I don't know everything, Derek." Reid corrected, embarrassed.

"I know, I know, just a lot about most things." Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and smiled at him, Reid smiled back. "It's getting dark," he commented. The two walked hand in hand in companionable silence. Suddenly Reid felt a tap on his back, he spun around, his hand on his gun, and saw Morgan do the same.

"Hello," said a young man, the cause of the tap. He had very pale skin but it was tinted a dark olive shade. Behind him was a young woman, the two looked Egyptian. The two also had bright red eyes, a giveaway of blood drinking vampires.

"Um…Hi?" Reid gulped.

"I'm Benjamin and this is my mate, Tia, we were out hunting and couldn't help but notice the two of you were vampires. Are you from around here?" Benjamin had a foreign accent, Egyptian, like his looks.

"I'm Derek Morgan and this is Sr. Spencer Reid, we're from Virginia." Derek decided not to tell these strangers they worked for the FBI. "You two don't look like you're from here, what are two Egyptians doing in the U.S.?"

"We're, uh, visiting friends. Do you know the Olympic Coven, also called the Cullens?" the boy said nervously.

"I've heard of them."

"They're having some trouble and we've come here to help them." Benjamin seemed evasive as if he was hiding something, his eyes flicking to the ground.

Reid frowned, "What 'trouble'?" Benjamin looked at him worriedly then apparently decided to trust him. "One of the Cullens, Edward, fell in love with a human; she knew what he was but didn't care. They got married and had a child." Noticing their shock he answered the question they were thinking, "Yes, vampire men can impregnate human women, the two didn't realize it was even possible. He was forced to turn the woman, Bella, into a vampire so she would survive after the difficult and bloody pregnancy. The daughter was seen and it was assumed she was an immortal child. Now the Volturi are coming to punish the Cullens. We and many others have come as witnesses that the child is alive, growing, and harmless." Benjamin rushed through his explanation and ended with a deep breath. For a moment Morgan and Reid just stood, almost gaping, trying to processes the information they had just received.

"No offence, but do you seriously see the Volturi stopping when they're about to kill you so you can explain the situation." Reid looked incredulous-no could be that stupid, could they?

"The Cullens believe if enough of us come the Volturi will stop for a moment, giving them time to talk and, hopefully, convince Aro, Caius and Marcus the child can live in secrecy without harming humans."

Morgan pondered this, "What do you think of this plan, will it work?"

"I don't know, but the Cullens are our friends and the child is an innocent."

"Have you considered what you'll do if the Volturi attack anyway?"

"We have a lot of witnesses, some will stay and fight, others will leave. All I know is what I will do, and that is to stand up for what is right."

"I'd go with you but Reid I are staying with friends. Come on kid," what Morgan didn't add was that they would probably be coming with their 'friends' to help these Cullens. Morgan headed towards the hotel, Reid trailing behind him.

}o{

The next morning Hotch and Prentiss ambled into the hotel's breakfast nook, hand in hand, and sat down with JJ who was waiting.

"Well," Hotch asked, "Did you see anyone?"

"Nope, you?"

"None." Just then Morgan and Reid walked in, Reid immediately got coffee then the two went to join the group. "We found a vampire, two in fact," Morgan whispered once they were seated. "Kid said his name was Benjamin and his mate was Tia. Apparently the Cullens, a nearby vegetarian coven have some half-breed kid that the Volturi think is an immortal child. So the Cullens' friends have come to witness that the girl is not a threat to our secrecy." Rossi and Garcia had walked in during this explanation.

"Immortal children," Rossi murmured, thinking.

"The immortal children were an extreme danger to vampires." Reid explained, "They had no conscience or control-adorable children killing rampant. They were destroyed and prohibited, they had to be or we would have been discovered. We would then have probably been hunted and burned by humans."

"Let's pay these Cullens a visit," Hotch said.

"Wait," Garcia checked, "We're going on a field trip to visit people we don't know, and who the Volturi want to kill?"

"Yes." Hotch stated in his no nonsense voice.

"Okay, Okay, I get it Boss-Man; your wish is my command."

}o{

The door opened before they even knocked. A red haired, amber eyed vampire looked at each of them for a moment then told them to come in. The team and was surprised the man didn't question their intentions, they didn't know him and he did not know them.

"I'm Edward Cullen," the man explained, "I read minds."

"Really?" Reid asked, his thoughts flying, "How does your gift work? You obviously don't require physical contact like Aro, but how many of my thoughts do you see?" Reid took a breath to continue but Morgan cut him off, "Doc," Morgan laughed, "give the guy a chance to answer." Just then a pale little girl with curly red hair and chocolate brown eyes walked in followed by a young woman with brown hair and golden eyes, with the woman looked like a mother. Edward introduced them, "My wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee," he stated proudly.

"Hi, Renesmee," Prentiss greeted the little girl, shocked by the purity of her aura. The little girl, who didn't look more than two, waved at Prentiss then stretched out her hand. Prentiss looked confused, "If she touches your face she can show you her story. Just be warned it's strange," Edward explained. Prentiss kneeled down towards Renesmee's palm. Suddenly she saw flashing images of the little girl's life.

"Wow," Prentiss needed a minute to compose herself, "Well, they're definitely telling the truth. You should see this." All the agents went through this process and it seemed that the Cullens were telling the truth. While this was happening Edward explained his power to Reid and Prentiss examined everyone's aura, they all seemed open and truthful, she didn't think they were lying.

"Well, now that we've dealt with that, why not come meet everyone," Bella suggested. Hotch looked at Prentiss she gave a small nod confirming from their auras that it was safe.

"OK, let's go," he declared.

The team walked into a large bright room. It was filled with expensive furniture and about thirty vampires whose conversations died once they noticed the team had entered.

"Who's this?" A beautiful blonde vampire asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi." Each person waved or nodded when their name was mentioned. The vampires introduced themselves, there were the Cullens-Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and the beautiful blonde, Rosalie. In the Egyptian Coven along with Benjamin and Tia, there were Amun and his mate Kebi. One of the other Covens had 'vegetarian' golden eyes, the Denalis. As they approached one blonde gave Morgan a once over apparently liking what she saw. "Hello," she said seductively, making obvious she was talking to Morgan. Reid was annoyed, why did girls always hit on his boyfriend. A hiss escaped from a between his teeth and he glared at the woman, who'd introduced herself as Tanya. "I'm dating someone," Morgan said, looking at Reid out of the corner of his eyes. Tanya put two and two together and scowled.

"Oh really?" Edward asked laughing, obviously at something Tanya had thought.

"What's so funny?" Every one turned to look at Edward.

"Apparently, and I quote 'all the good ones are gay' I was wondering why she chased after me for years. I believe I have a wife who can confirm that I'm straight." Tanya glared at him and stormed off, as soon as she left the room every one burst into laughter.

**I've never written romance before, hope that was okay. Please leave a review if you like it or see any mistakes. (I know the visiting vamps hunted out of state and vampires don't eat or drink 'human food' but it was necessary to the plot/characters)**


	2. magic

**Thank you so much to everyone who alerted, favourited or even read my story. Thanks to you I'm actually writing this second chapter.**

That morning the team met at the small meal fast room at the motel they were staying at. They had checked into the motel in small groups-Reid with Morgan, Prentiss with Hotch, JJ with Garcia and Rossi by himself. JJ had called her husband, Will, telling him where she was and explaining the situation with the Cullens. Will agreed that saving an innocent child was important. So he told JJ not only should she stay but that he would be joining. JJ had put down the phone with a smile; being so busy with her job she felt she almost never got to see Will. Reid was sipping coffee; this brought some stares from his colleagues. Although they knew Reid was somehow able to enjoy and digest coffee, it was still strange. They were vampires, they drank blood, none of the others were able to eat or drink. But, as usual, they had other, more important, things on their minds.

The team drove to the Cullens' house in silence. Most of them were worried about confronting the Volturi. They had lived relatively peacefully by not breaking vampire laws and by staying away from the Volturi. On the other hand none of them could sit by and watch an innocent child, and probably her family as well, be murdered. Due to their consciences and the fact that for years they'd been trying to prevent these kinds of things there had never really been a choice-they were staying.

When they arrived at the Cullens' Benjamin, followed by Tia, went up to the team and took them aside.

"I don't suppose the Cullens have told you about their 'other guests'?" Benjamin questioned.

"No…" JJ trailed off allowing him to explain what he was talking about. She was used to dealing with the press for the team and to her this was no different.

"It's not really my place to say. The Cullens will tell you soon either way."

"So why not tell us now?" Prentiss suggested. Benjamin just shook his head-he wasn't changing his mind.

"At least answer our questions." Morgan was curious, "Are there _more _vampires?" he wondered.

"No," Benjamin said truthfully.

"Are they keeping humans?" Garcia asked knowing what humans in a vampire house, even if the owners were vegetarian, probably were for. Once again Benjamin's reply was to shake his head. The team gave up, who could be there if not humans or vampires. Just then Rosalie came over. Reid's first thought was, _Thank god she's happily married, because I don't know if I could stand someone that beautiful flirting with Derek_.

"Have Ben or Tia explained about the mutts?" Rosalie asked. Seeing the confused faces she correctly guessed they hadn't. "This is going to sound strange…"

}o{

After Rosalie explained that there were two packs of werewolves, descendants of the local Natives, the team was once again flabbergasted. It seemed in the last two days, since they'd heard about the Cullens, they'd learnt more about 'mythical' creatures than in the last few years.

"Also," Rosalie wasn't finished stunning them yet, "The werewolves have this thing, imprinting, which is extreme love at first sight. There is one person who, if the werewolf sees them after the change, they'll love strongly and forever. Since one of them, Jacob, imprinted on Renesmee the wolves are honour bound to protect her because apparently losing the person you imprinted on destroys a wolf and is terrible for the whole pack."

Hotch was the first to recover, "Are you seriously telling me you live next door to a bunch of werewolves and their goal in life is to protect humans so the only reason you aren't killing each other is because you're vegetarian. As well as this one of them is in love with a toddler so they're going to risk their lives against the Volturi." Hotch was incredulous.

"First of all Renesmee's actually five months old-she grows extremely fast-and imprinting is some weird wolf thing. When she is a kid he'll be like the best big brother or friend. Only when she's old enough will they date or anything and by then she'll already love him because he's loved her and taken care of her for her whole life." Rosalie did not seem pleased by this.

"If the reason we're out here is so that we don't attack these werewolves the instant we see them, I assure you we won't. May we come inside?"

"Of course, by the way you all introduced your selves by your full names so I have no idea what to call you."

JJ answered for them all, "Well, we all call each other by our last names except Hotchner who we call Hotch and me, I'm JJ. So I guess you should call us by our last names."

"Alright come and meet Jacob and co." They all followed Rosalie into the house, through a large, wide hallway until they reached the kitchen where Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, and three strangers, two men and one woman, sat around a large wooden table. The three the team didn't know had beating hearts but they did not smell human or at all edible.

Rosalie introduced everyone. "Jacob, Seth and Leah," the two male werewolves waved when their names were said, the female scowled, "Meet Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia."

"What kinds of names are those supposed to be?" Leah asked rudely.

"Our last names mostly, we work together," JJ said. Using the voice she usually reserved for annoying reporters.

"Where do you work?" Seth inquired trying to remove the tension by starting a conversation. Unfortunately this was the wrong question because the team was still unsure if they should admit to being FBI. Since one of them read minds he at least knew already, if he hadn't told the others by now. They decided to tell them.

"We work in the BAU," Reid said, knowing they probably had no idea what that was.

He was correct, "The what?" Emmet wanted to know.

Reid sighed knowing he would have to explain and worried about the reaction. "The Behavioural Analysis Unit, we're profilers in the FBI." The mind reader was unsurprised and the child didn't seem to care but everyone else was astonished.

"You four," Emmett pointed to Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi, "Are the only ones who look anything like FBI. Reid looks like a geek, JJ looks like a secretary and I don't even know what Garcia looks like." He definitely did not believe them. The others seemed to feel the same, the whole room turned to look at Edward, "They're telling the truth," he confirmed.

"Why are you here?" Jacob questioned suspiciously, coming, almost casually, to stand between them and Renesmee his pack flanking him.

"We were in Port Angeles and we heard about the situation with the Volturi. We didn't want a child to die for no reason so we came to help out; we're on your side." JJ once again used skill that came from years of dealing with nosy reporters. Jacob just turned his head slightly to look at Edward while keeping them in his peripheral vision.

"She's my daughter, do you really think I'd let them near her if they were going to harm her?" Edward seemed to be vouching for them.

Renesmee was paying attention now that her father and Jacob were glaring at each other, "Daddy," she asked in a high clear voice, "Are you and Jacob fighting?"

"Of course not," they both said. The two calmed down, not wanting to upset Renesmee.

"Well, now that we've dealt with that issue me and Bella will be outside, bye." Emmett went outside practically cackling. Bella followed mournfully.

"What's up with them?" Garcia's curious nature got the better of her.

"Emmett's teaching Bella self-defense. Want to watch?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sure," Garcia agreed. Most of the team left, Reid stayed, empathizing with Bella. He'd practically lost track of the times he'd been thrown around trying to learn self-defense. Morgan stayed to keep Reid company; Edward went to give Bella 'moral support'. This left Renesmee, Reid, Morgan and the werewolves. No one knew what to say so they sat in silence until Leah stormed out Seth chasing after her.

"Ignore Leah, she hates everyone," Jacob said.

"She do that often?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah."

"Seth's her brother right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have two sisters myself." Jacob and Morgan started a conversation about family, especially sisters. Reid, being an only child felt left out until Renesmee walked over. "I'm bored," she whispered.

"Me too," Reid said surprised she was talking to him; usually kids and animals had a natural dislike of Reid for no apparent reason. "How about I do some magic?"

"You can do magic?" Renesmee's eyes went huge.

"Yup, watch this. Turn around for a second." She turned and Reid quickly took a coin out of his pocket and hid it between his fingers. He then said she could face him. He showed her his hands, both apparently empty. He closed the one and when it opened again there was a coin inside. Renesmee giggled, "Again, again." So Reid repeated the trick.

"Do you know this trick saved my life once?"

"Tell me," Renesmee commanded. Reid explained, leaving out a few of the more gruesome bits, about when a crazy man named Ted trapped his friend and threatened to hurt her. How Ted thought he had something in his arm so Reid had had to pretend to take something that didn't exist out of Ted's arm. He ended the story after when he pretended to take a microchip out if Ted's arm. He didn't want to lie but also didn't want to explain that Ted had been shot.Renesmee seemed content with this explanation and fascinated by Reid. "Do you know any other magic, Mr. Reid?" Renesmee was curious, she had a friend, Zafrina, who showed her 'pretty pictures' but she knew those were not real. What her new friend did was real and hence even more marvellous.  
>"Call me Spencer," he said. "And yes, look away for a second." Renesmee obeyed wondering why she always had to do this before the trick. Reid took a few things out of his pocket put them in a film container shut it upside down and quickly told her to look; she stared at it as it began to bubble and fizz at the opening. Suddenly with a loud pop it burst and flew across the room. Renesmee laughed and Morgan and Jacob turned to stare at Reid.<p>

"What do you call that?" Renesmee asked.

"Physics Magic," Reid smiled sheepishly.

}o{

For the rest of the day Renesmee followed Reid around. She asked him questions about anything and everything. From why the birds that liked her and Jacob flew away from Rosalie – Reid told her the birds had never smelled anything like Rosalie, knowing Renesmee could smell the difference between vampires and werewolves – to why he came – he said he and his friends wanted to meet her. Renesmee had even wanted to know why she had to breathe but her mother didn't – to this Reid simply explained that no two people people are the same.

At around twelve Leah and Seth came in and joined Jacob and Renesmee at the kitchen table. It seemed the werewolves, Leah especially, preferred to eat in human form. During the meal Renesmee talked to Reid more than Jacob, apparently this was a huge event.

"Looks like you've got some competition," Leah commented to Jacob in a stage whisper. Reid ignored her. He saw Renesmee as a little girl and a friend. The only person Spencer loved in that way was Derek.

Esme was in the kitchen making lunch, which Reid found surprising since she couldn't eat.

"Do you have any coffee?" he asked her.

"Yes, right here," she pointed out a cupboard with coffees, teas, sugar and sweetener. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could have some."

"Of course you may. Not to be rude, but how do you drink coffee?"

Reid shrugged, this was one of the few questions he had no answer to. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Renesmee seemed shocked by the idea didn't know the answer to something. Just them Morgan walked in. He sat down next to Reid, wondering why everyone was staring at his boyfriend. Then he noticed the cup of coffee and laughed. "Hey, kid, remind me – is that stuff you drink coffee or sugar?" Morgan made one of his many jokes about the amount of sugar in Reid's coffee. Reid replied with his usual eye roll and explanation that it was coffee. He backed himself up using the definition of coffee and , gave the average ratio of coffee to sugar showing that his amount of sugar wasn't even _that _abnormal.

"You have beaten me with facts as usual ."Morgan knew that when it came to facts Reid was the expert. He also enjoyed watching Reid list statistics. It was one of the few times Spencer had confidence in himself. Derek gave Spencer a peck on the lips. Spencer looked down at his coffee, if her could have blushed he would have. Esme was unsurprised after their reactions to Tanya's flirting yesterday, but the werewolves were disbelieving.

"You're gay?" Seth was gaping.

"Yes," Morgan said. He knew he did not look like people's stereotypical views of gays. "Well, Iguess he isn't competition," Leah whispered to Jacob, this time quietly enough that the vampires could not hear.

**The two magic tricks were from **_**Derailed**_** and **_**Profiler, Profiled.**_** Also, I know it's weird for them to have family but I'm keeping siblings, parents and spouses (I'm writing after Hayley's death) if I can. Please leave a review or idea cuz I'm just making this up as I go and hoping people like it.**


End file.
